merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nimueh/@comment-69.248.151.128-20121214064731/@comment-5102537-20121214113242
This is what I wrote on Morganaforever's wall yesterday. I'll just copy and paste, so I don't have to write it all again: Let's assume for a moment that the producers don't change every happening and character all of a sudden and stick to what was demonstrated on the show. Let's also assume that for once we can believe what the show has presented to us and that there is some kind of logic in the stories, at least in some of them. If this is the case, then Nimueh was indeed the one who chose Igraine to die. This was confirmed by Gaius and Merlin when both accused her of having chosen Igraine and of being the one who decides who has to die (Merlin told her that it wasn't the Old Religion but that it was her who chooses the life in exchange for another and Gaius told Nimueh that "this time the price should be a fair one" in regard to Igraine when he wanted to sacrifice himself for Merlin). We also witnessed that Nimueh could indeed choose Gaius for Hunith. Given that, Nimueh is directly responsible for Uther's wrath. Moreover, even if she couldn't choose, which she could, she knew that someone close to Uther would die, yet she didn't tell him. Also Gaius said it directly to Uther when telling him that Uther couldn't know that Igraine would die. Whether he was warned that SOMEONE would die or not, he didn't know that someone close to him would. When Nimue claimed that she didn't know about Igraine, she simply lied because when she was blamed by Gaius and Merlin, she didn't object but instead smirked and told Merlin that together they could rule the world. Nimueh wasn't just any sorceress but a High Priestess of the Old Religion, directly connected to it and working for it, executing its plans and also capable of choosing who has to die. This weird and illogical story in The Sins of the Father '''caused confusion because Igraine obviously believed that it was Uther who sacrificed her, for whatever reason she believed that. Yet, '''Excalibur and Le Morte d'Arthur told us otherwise. Not to mention that Uther's revenge and the Great Purge would have been totally and completely illogical if he had sacrificed Igraine willingly. What would he have wanted to take revenge for then? Wouldn't make any sense. So it was Nimueh/the Old Religion who are responsible for the Great Purge, or better, for upsetting Uther who started the Great Purge. They took Igraine intentionally, despite the fact that the Triple Goddess shapes and sees the future, presides and knows all. The very fact that Nimueh was a seer and that the Triple Goddess is the one who knows all and presides all demonstrates that they not only must have known about the result of Igraine's death but the Old Religion seemed to have done it intentionally, for whatever reason. If I could see the future and even CREATE the future the way I want it, I wouldn't cause a Great Purge and later complain about it.